pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Medicine
Medicine has been used since the beginning of time to cure wounds and ailments. They come in a variety of forms and can be used in a variety of ways. The advances in medicine and medicinal care have proved to be an invaluable knowledge that has led to less fatalities and the longevity of our peoples. Like most good things however, medicine has a limit before it actually becomes harmful to our bodies, so proper care must be taken or else these tinctures could cause severe irreparable damage. =Medicine of Soluna= The pharmaceutical marvels of the planet Soluna could not have been achieved without the help of modern science and magic. Medicine is an ever growing industry and many private companies, seeing their potential in profit, have jumped into the pill-making business. Companies such as The Mirror Group, Sharon Labs, and even the beverage mogul Trident Ltd. are the worlds leading manufacturers of over the counter and prescription drugs. The Mirror Group (TMG) Medicines The Potion Line The potion line is TMG's most popular line of syrums that speed the bodies natural healing capabilities. It is well known for its tangy taste and glowing blue color. Potion ($10) - Heals 1D6 points of health. High Potion ($25) - Heals 3D6 points of health. Extreme Potion ($80) - Heals 5D6 points of health. Potion Powder ($50 for 12 packs) - Water soluble potion but still as potent, adds Regen. The list below do not fall into any particular category but are still under the umbrella of TMG's pharmaceutical ventures. Antidote ($10) - Heals all poison and virus effects. Remedy ($50) - Heals all statuses both good and bad. Ointment ($30) - Heals 1 point damage done to your perimeters. Aspirin ($15) - Heals all hallucinogenic effects. Vaccine ($200) - Prevents being afflicted with all bad status effects. This lasts for 24 hours. Trident Ltd. Medicines Though not necessarily counting as medicine, some of Trident Ltd.s products include organic compounds that effectively boost performance of those that take it, much like how coffee is a great energy booster. Soldier's Drink ($150) - Increases strength by 1. This lasts for 24 hours. Cleric's Drink ($150) - Increases mind by 1. This lasts for 24 hours. Assassin's Drink ($150) - Increases dexterity by 1. This lasts for 24 hours. Defender's Drink ($150) - Increases toughness by 1. This lasts for 24 hours. Ocla ($200) - Increases health by 30 and stoneskin for six turns. This lasts for 24 hours. Sharon Labs Medicines Their work on gene therapy has lead to the conception of gene enhanced medicines that activate when certain triggers are met. Joining their efforts with TMG, these veritable "wonder drugs" have become widely used by the military and even those privileged enough to afford them. Phoenix Down ($200) - A red peppery pill that triggers when the units vital signs end. Raises them with 1 health. Elixir ($300) - A tasteless golden liquid that triggers when vital signs end. Raises with full life. Ambrosia ($500) - Vapor released elixir equivalent but more potent. Heals all health and status of those around you. Category:Soluna